The Amazing World of Gumball Episode Ideas
This is a list of ideas for season 2-present of The Amazing World of Gumball. if you have an idea for a Gumball Episode, please type. Ideas for Season 2 The Fish It's an average day at the Watterson house. . . .except Darwin never grew legs. The Stupidity Bobert uncovers why Gumball and Darwin are so stupid, and spreads a rumor about it. The Spider Ocho gets mad at Gumball and Darwin, and he transports them inside a video game. The Thorn Gumball accidendly got a splinter on his finger while playing football with Darwin. The Police Gumball And Darwin's School bus is pulled over,making them late for school! The Jellyfish Darwin, Gumball and Anais got a jellyfish named Jillymish. The Lullaby Anais was having trouble going to sleep so that Nicole has to take care of her. The Wilderness Nicole and Anais went camping in the wild and spent some nights. The Surgery Anais and Gumball Must Have Tonsillectomies. Anais and Gumball Must Have Tonsillectomies. The Chicken Pox Anais got a case of the chicken pox and has to stay home with Nicole. The Stare Off Gumball, Darwin, and Richard have a stare off. The Beach Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, and Richard spend a day at the beach. The Skirt When Gumball can't find his swim pants, he'll just go wearing a grass skirt for swiming. The Cake Nicole and Anais just can't seem to find a birthday cake for Gumball's birthday. The Project Partner Gumball is hoping to get paired up with Penny for a big school project, but instead gets paired up with Tina. The Clown Gumball finds out that he has a fear of clowns so Darwin and Anais try to help him overcome his fear. The New Student A new student comes to Gumballs school, but whenever Gumball tries to talk to him he dosen't say anything, but he talks to Darwin and everyone else and Gumball thinks that the new guy believes that he is better then Gumball, so he plans to try and be like the new guy. In the end of the episode, it is revealed that the new student was a foreign exchange student from Japan and couldn't understand Gumball, but everyone else had been tought some Japanese so that they could talk to the new student one day when Gumball was sick and Darwin forgot to tell him. The Tornado Gumball's Family are hit by a MASSIVE New EF-6 Tornado,and Anais is in Her Intellegence Chemisty Club At School,And she's killed while in her club! The Past Carrie reveals her past and how she became a ghost to Gumball and Darwin. The Retirement A shiny morning, Gumball and Darwin playing in class with paper planes when principal Brown comes in and introduces their new teacher, then tells that he will replace miss Simian cause she has retired, everyone was happy that they get rid off miss Simian and welcomed the new teacher. At the lunch Tobias talking with Gumball and Darwin about their new teacher and that he finally can make the gum collection under his desk that he wants it for years, Gumball tells how cool is that they can do everything they want and the teacher will not send them detentions. 'SEE ALL THE EPISODE HERE' - http://sick-doctor.blogspot.gr/2012/08/the-retirement.html - The Clay Gumball and Darwin help Clayton feel more "solid" The Wolf Gumball gets bitten by a werewolf The Explosion There's a big explosion, and Gumball wants to find out who set it The Color Gumball gets haunted by the color yellow The Train The Wattersons go on the train to visit Granny Jojo, when Gumball sees Penny and her family. Gumball tries yet again to get to know Penny's family, but he messes everything up again. So Gumball is on a mission to finally make their history better The Portal pt.1 While filming a video, Gumball and Darwin accidentily create a portal to an opposite dimension, but everyone is evil, especiallty Banana Joe, who plots to destroy Gumball's dimension. The Question/The Prom Gumball tries to finally pluck up the courage to ask Penny to be his girlfriend and date for the upcoming School prom. The Divorce When Nicole and Richard have a divorce, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais try to get them together again. The Zombies When Gumball accidently spills a potion that brings everything back to life in the cemetery, zombies emerge from thier graves, and it's up to him and his friends to come up with a cure before Elmore becomes a city of zombies. The Girlfriend Gumball helps Darwin find a girlfriend. The Gift Gumball tries to find a gift for Pennys birthday. The Robber When an unknown thief robs the banks of Elmore, Gumball decides to find the culprit that's been robbing them. The War A food-fight war takes place in Elmore Junior High School, and Gumball tries to stop it before it turns everybody evil. The Theater Gumball wants to see PG-13 and NC-17 Rated movies at the theatre, but his mom won't let him. The Eve The Watterson's have a New Year's Eve party. The Arena When a new kid at school get's a crush a Penny, Gumball challenges him in a battle arena. The EX Nicoles EX-boyfriend moves into town. The Mansion Gumball and Darwin get lost in a haunted mansion. The Revenge When Gumball gets blamed for not doing his homework by Tobias, he swears revenge on him. The Snake Gumball accidently lets free a anaconda into the school during a science project. The Fish Darwins "real" parents visit him. The Doughnut The Doughnut Shiref wants Gumball and Darwins help to catch a wanted criminal. The Peanut When Penny gets sick, she asks for Gumballs help to get her better. The Employee Gumball wants to get a job so he can earn the money to buy what he wants. The Monster Gumball accidently drinks Carries potion that turns him into a monster. The TV Gumball, Darwin, and Richard get sucked into thier new TV. The Blizzard A massive snow blizzard hits town. The Anniversary When Richard accidently forgets about him and his wifes anniversary, Nicole refuses to talk to him. The Hypnotized A strange hypnotizer goes around town hypnotized people to do crazy things, and it's up to Gumball to stop him. The Kidnapper When Gumball hears that Penny got kidnapped, he tries to find the criminal that kidnapped her. The Kiss Gumball And Penny Finally Kiss on the Lips,While Darwin Secretly Kisses Anais The Water Darwin teaches Gumball how to swim. The Nightmare Gumball is stucked on his own dream and it's up to Darwin and Anais to help him wake up in his horibble nightmare. The Girls Gumball and Darwin accidently opened a portal and met thier genderswappped-self. The Cyclope Rob no find his house returning of the school. The Facebook The Internet team up with The Facebook to revange from Gumball and Darwin by destroying Gumball's email. Then, Gumball and Darwin try to get Gumball's email back. The Dare When Gumball and Darwin have a slumber party, their classmates find Dodge or Dare and see why there was a warning. The Cookie Gumball and Darwin try to befriend a new student at school Carly, but later turns into a battle for number 1 fan against Sarah. The Maze Gumball, Darwin and Anais try to make the most of it while they are lost in the supermarket. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Ideas Category:TV Ideas